


As the Winter Falls

by ShitabuKenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, also there's snow, enjoy the fluff and banter everyone, just a little something i wrote for a friend's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: Two nerds being nerds, and a snowy evening that changes everything.aka a kinda fluffy drabble I wrote for my buddy's birthday.





	As the Winter Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DumbassKagehina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/gifts).



> Aaaand I'm exactly a week late with this. Also it's basically unedited, I've worked on it for days but as soon as I put an end to it I went 'fuck it' and posted it, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Happy belated birthday my friend!! I hope you like your gift! :D

“One more!”

Kageyama massaged his fingers as he looked Hinata in the eye with his usual frown. The boy was one second away from throwing up the ball again for Kageyama to set up for him, and his eyes sparkled the way they always did during practice.

“Do you ever run out of energy?” Kageyama asked, knowing well that it was a useless question to ask. As far as Hinata was concerned, he would only quit if his arms and legs were about to fall off.

Hinata lifted the ball to his head and bowed in a silent plea. “One more, please?”

Before Kageyama could answer, Yamaguchi popped his head into the gym, already having left to change about ten minutes ago. 

“I thought you promised to stop after the last ‘one more’ I witnessed,” he teased, his voice gentle. “Don’t keep at it too long, or Daichi will kick your butts to the moon.”

“Don’t worry,” Kageyama said, raising his hands to indicate he was ready, and pinned Hinata down with a look. “This will be the last one.”

Hinata’s shoulders slumped slightly, and Kageyama’s heart sank a little with them. As much as he knew he was right to cut training off for now, he disliked disappointing Hinata and his endless enthusiasm. It was one of those mysterious feelings he’d come to experience over the past few months, and he still didn’t really know how to deal with it.

Hinata recovered quickly, though, and threw the ball into the air with a smile. Kageyama felt something tug on the edges of his lips as he set up the ball with the same amount of accuracy as he had when training started a few hours ago, and watched as Hinata spiked it into the ground, the sound echoing through the empty gym. Hinata let out a whoop of victory, and Kageyama raised his hand for a high-five. Hinata slammed his hand on his with a force that left his fingers tingling.

“Okay, let’s clean up no--” Kageyama cut himself off as he noticed Hinata grabbing another ball and returning to his spot. He didn’t even have to say the words. 

“Didn’t we agree that was the last one?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I never agreed to anything,” Hinata countered, cocking his head to the side like a bird. It was a move Hinata made often, and it always stirred something in Kageyama.

Kageyama glared at Hinata until Hinata caved, sighing and putting the ball back in the basket. “Fine. It was worth giving a try.”  
Kageyama snorted. “Just come help me clean up, you idiot.”

“Will you ever _not_ insult me?” Hinata asked, starting to collect the balls that were scattered all around the gym. 

“I won’t stop calling you an idiot until you stop acting like one,” Kagayama pointed out as he walked to the storage room to get a mop. 

“Says the king of idiots.”

_“What did you say?”_

Their banter went back and forth until the gym was spotless, and they were still bantering when they entered the clubroom to change. Everyone had already left except for Daichi and Suga, discussing important matters in hushed voices as the captain and vice-captain did more often. Daichi seemed to want to lecture them for dragging out practice for so long again, but dropped the issue as Suga took his attention again. Kageyama changed in silence, only replying once in a while to Hinata’s comments, which often appeared to come out of nowhere and weren’t connected to each other at all.

“Hey, d’ya wanna hang out?” Hinata asked as they exited the clubroom. “Watch a movie at my place or something?”

Kageyama frowned. “Right now?”

“Yeah,” Hinata said in response, and the tone suggested he might as well have added the word ‘obviously’.

Knowing there was no talking Hinata out of an idea once he had it in his mind, Kageyama agreed. And so they left the school grounds together, Hinata holding his bike upright with one hand, and slipping the fingers of the other one between Kageyama’s. 

Hinata had made a habit of engaging physical contact with Kageyama more and more, and that had escalated into him taking Kageyama’s hand as casually as he’d grab his little sister’s hand to guide her to bed in the evening. It had taken Kageyama a while to get used to it, but now there were moments he almost looked forward to it. And if he was honest with himself, that feeling was strange and kind of terrifying.

As they walked towards Hinata’s home, Hinata rambling off one story after another, swinging their linked hands back and forth between them from time to time, Kageyama couldn’t help but marvel at the fact they’d been close to enemies at the start of March. Now, in the middle of November, the sun diving early behind the mountains, they were a kind of close Kageyama had never been with anyone before. It was something more than friendship, Kageyama was sure, but what it was exactly was a mystery to him. 

“I love this kind of weather, don’t you?” Hinata asked, looking up at Kageyama, the street lights reflecting in his wide, smiling eyes. “Really refreshing after the stifling heat of summer.”

Kageyama’s breath clouded in front of him as he chuckled once. “Yeah. Refreshing.” For a moment he could only focus on the feeling of Hinata’s small fingers intertwined with his bigger ones, and he quickly forced his train of thought elsewhere.

“Do you think it will snow soon?” Hinata started swinging their joined hands between them again, almost losing the grip on his bike in the process. He glanced up, as if he was trying to determine the chances of getting snow by the layer of clouds covering the night sky.

“It’s definitely cold enough,” Kageyama muttered into his scarf. “Can you walk faster? I’m freezing out here.”

“Can’t handle the cold, _Kageyama-kun_?” Hinata teased, almost tripping over his own feet when he dodged Kageyama’s attempt to swat him. Hinata laughed, continuing to say that Kageyama’s face was as cold as the air of the night. Kageyama would normally have spat something back, but at that moment he decided to revel in the sound of Hinata’s laughter instead, and came to the conclusion that when Hinata was around, you could never really be cold.

~~~

The moment Kageyama set foot in the Hinata household, following Hinata inside, Natsu ran over to him as soon as she spotted him and latched onto his leg. 

“Tobio!” she called happily. Kageyama smiled, though a bit awkwardly, in return. Ever since the first time he’d gone home with Hinata to hang out, Natsu had taken an unexplainable liking to him, which resulted in a lot of clinging to his arms and legs and demands for piggyback rides. Kageyama gently untangled her small hands from the fabric of his trousers and crouched down to ruffle her hair, the colour of it the same vibrant orange as her sibling, who watched their exchange with an expression stuck between annoyance and endearment.

“Up, up!” Natsu demanded, and Kageyama proceeded to set her on top of his shoulders, bending his knees a little to make sure she wouldn’t hit her head on the ceiling.

Natsu giggled in delight. “Now I’m taller than you, Nii-chan!” she stated proudly, and from the corners of his eyes Kageyama saw Natsu point at Hinata. Hinata smiled and shook his head slightly. 

“Now, give Kageyama some space, Natsu,” he said, crossing his arms. 

Natsu only gripped Kageyama’s hair tightly, making clear she refused to leave, and Kageyama yelped as she tugged at the strands. 

“Are you jealous, _Hinata-kun_?” Kageyama teased, carefully untangling Natsu’s fingers from his hair and lifting her off his shoulders. He put her back on the ground despite her protests and watched as Hinata wrinkled his nose at the comment. 

“Of course not,” Hinata huffed. “Come on, Natsu, time for bed.”

Natsu’s whines could still be heard upstairs, and Kageyama smiled to himself. It was almost funny how Natsu had basically claimed him as a second big brother the moment she saw him for the first time, while Hinata and him were still at each other’s throats when they weren’t on the same wavelength. 

Hinata returned, and with a quick “sorry about that” he walked over to the tv in the living room and jammed the first dvd he found into the dvd player. Then he plopped down onto the couch and waved Kageyama over, ordering him to sit beside him with just a flick of his wrist. 

When the title of the movie showed up on the screen, Kageyama snorted audibly. “ _Ten Things I Hate About You_? What kind of bullshit movie is this?”

“I didn’t really look at the movies before picking one,” Hinata dismissed him nonchalantly. “Does it really matter what we’re watching?”

“I can name more than ten things I hate about you right now, that’s for sure,” Kageyama commented off-handedly. 

“Please don’t break my heart by naming all of them.”

“And what if I do?”

“Just shut up and watch the movie, Bakayama,” Hinata said exasperatedly. “I really don’t care what we’re watching, just being around you is good enough.”

Kageyama was prepared to continue their banter, but with that comment he snapped his mouth shut without another word. He focused on the movie starting off in front of him, trying not to let his train of thought take off with him as a hostage. He’d known Hinata didn’t mind being around him, since they often hung out or just walked home together after training. Hell, Hinata’d even started holding his hand regularly, that had to be saying something.

And yet, hearing from Hinata himself that he liked being around Kageyama -- to the extent of not giving a shit about what exactly they were doing, as long as Kageyama was there -- was a completely different issue.

Keeping his attention on the movie proved to be harder than Kageyama thought it would be. Not because of his thoughts; no, they left to an unknown part of his brain without him. After ten minutes or so, Kageyama was struggling to keep his eyes open. And the fact that Hinata had scooted closer to Kageyama somewhere in between, letting Kageyama absorb his much appreciated body warmth, didn’t really help either.

Kageyama was only sure he’d fallen asleep after minutes upon minutes of nearly dozing off when Hinata violently shook him awake, shouting things Kageyama wasn’t able to translate yet.

“Wha-- What’s happening? Stop shaking me, dumbass,” Kageyama said, pushing Hinata’s hands away and settling his own on either side to him, grounding himself to the couch. The movie was still playing, the tv showing a girl and a boy playing paintball or something. Before he could figure out what was going on, Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him from the couch and to the window.

“Kageyama, look! It’s snowing! Let’s go outside!”

Kageyama faced the window, and Hinata was right: thick flakes of snow drifted down, a small layer of white already coating the streets. 

_Do you think it will snow soon?_

He watched the snow flutter through the air, following a single snowflake until it hit the ground or disappeared from his line of sight before moving on to another one, until Hinata pushed his coat into his empty hands, already having pulled on his own. 

“Come on, hurry!” Hinata pushed, pulling gloves out of his pockets and pulling them on. Kageyama shrugged on his jacket as Hinata ran off and disappeared in the hallway. Apparently Kageyama wasn’t fast enough with donning his gloves and scarf, because after a few seconds Hinata returned and started hauling him towards the front door. 

For a while, as Kageyama stood in the doorway, all he could hear was Hinata’s joyous laughter as he jumped through the snow, leaving the first footprints in the layer that kept growing on the ground, opening his mouth to catch the flakes on his tongue, watching the flurries drift around him with wide eyes. Everything about that sight, about that laughter, made something his chest clench and ache, until it expanded and consumed his entire body. 

Hinata faced Kageyama, his smile radiating exhilaration, and something tugged painfully on Kageyama’s heart. Then, everything fell into place. 

Kageyama smiled back, and he couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so effortlessly and so brightly. In response, Hinata’s smile fell slightly in surprise and something else Kageyama couldn’t quite name. 

“Stop smiling like that,” Hinata said. “It creeps me out.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Kageyama stated. He found himself stepping closer to Hinata, and raising a hand to brush away the snowflakes that got caught in the whirlwind of his hair. The idiot should be wearing a hat, but probably forgot about it in his excitement. What an airhead.

“You’re right.” Hinata angled up his head to face Kageyama better, and the bleak rays of the street lights lit up his eyes. “What actually creeps me out is how much I want to kiss you right now.”

_Fuck._

_Did you just read my mind?_

“You need to stop being so blunt, you’re going to give me a heart attack one day,” Kageyama scolded him, but despite himself he moved closer. Because -- despite himself -- he felt the same way. 

“Don't be an idiot,” Hinata breathed, and he rose to the tips of his toes, tugging on Kageyama’s scarf and pulling Kageyama down just enough for him to brush his lips against Kageyama’s. Kageyama slid his arms around Hinata’s waist to stabilize the both of them, and deepened the kiss to the point where he couldn’t feel the cold anymore. The only thing he was conscious of was a wave of contentment spreading through his entire body, and the feeling of Hinata’s body against his, Hinata’s lips moving against his.

_So this is what I’ve been yearning all this time._

Kageyama pulled back, and their breaths mingled in the distance between them. Hinata was silent, chewing on his bottom lip and looking into Kageyama’s eyes the way one would gaze at the night sky. A wintery breeze reminded Kageyama about the fact that they were standing outside, in something that started to resemble a heavenly downpour of snow, and that he was quite literally freezing his butt off.

“This is very sappy and romantic and everything, but can we go inside now?” Kageyama asked, trying and failing to suppress a shudder.

“Do you have to ruin the moment? Jeez,” Hinata complained, but a smile gave him away.

“I hate to break it to you, but if we’re going to keep standing here, we’ll be snowmen by morning.”

“Okay, _fine_. I’ll ask my mom to make us some hot cocoa,” Hinata said, taking Kageyama’s hand and pulling him inside again.

The snow kept on falling, and the duo decided to ditch the movie and watch the snow instead. They sat snuggled up on the couch, mugs of cocoa in hand, and somehow any previously existing barriers between them had disappeared. Hinata’s head rested on Kageyama’s shoulder, and instead of feeling like it was a problem he had to fix, the action felt normal to Kageyama now. Natural, even.

And just like when they were playing together on the court, they didn’t even seem to need words to tell each other what they felt, what they needed, what they wanted to do next.

Kageyama’s hand found its way into Hinata’s messy hair, still damp from the snow, and Hinata leaned into the touch, sipping contently from his mug. Neither of them uttered a word, the only sound between them their shared breathing and heartbeats, and yet everything was clearer than it ever had been. The words hung into the air like the night breeze, and made themselves clear like snow drifting to the ground. 

_Stay with me._

_I trust you._

_With you beside me, I can face anything._

Kageyama smiled. _Even the winter cold._

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. *shrugs*
> 
> For the people reading this who also follow Of All The People In The World: I'M WORKING ON IT OKAY LIFE IS BEING DIFFICULT. I'LL UPDATE SOON. SOMEDAY.
> 
> Aaaanyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As I always do:  
> HIt me up on tumblr @chuuchuuyaa if you feel like it!
> 
> Comments/feedback is very much appreciated <3


End file.
